memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Mirror Raza conflict/Chapter Three
The Crusade approaches a large debris field. On the bridge Captain Lochely looks at the viewer. What's up with this? Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Watson looks at her console. It's a debris field of warships no life signs are detected Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console and turns to Captain Lochley. She looks at the viewer. Have Legacy Squadron move in towards the debris field and patrol behind the field Captain Lochley says as she looks at Lieutenant Bryant. She nods and inputs commands into the tactical console. Legacy Squadron is deployed Captain Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her. The Murakami approaches the Crusade. She's doing nothing just sitting there in front of the debris field her shields aren't up and her weapons aren't charged we've got the element of surprise Commander the tactical officer says as he looks at her. Commander Weir looks at him. Target weapons, shields, and engines only Commander Weir says as she gave him the order. He inputs commands into the console. Why can't we destroy it they killed my wife before we finally defeated the Alliance the tactical officer says as he looks at her. She shakes her head. No, we're not the Alliance we don't kill on sight Commander Weir says as she looks at him. Then her first officer points his phaser at her. I'm sorry Commander but you're relieved of command guards take her to the brig Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. The guards take her to the brig as he sat in the chair. Disengage previous target lock from weapons to reactor core Commander Nelson says as he sits in the chair. In the brig the guard throws Weir into the brig next to Typhuss who helps her up. Damn it Commander Nelson relieved me of command Elizabeth says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her thinking of how to get out of the brig. How the hell are we going to get out of this brig says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She thinks. I'm not sure this force field is lethal by the touch it's Dominion technology, so now all we have to do is wait and see what happens Weir says as she looks at him. Then the ship's battle stations alarm goes off as Typhuss looks at her. My guess is that is the Crusade coming now says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. The Murakami fires at the Crusade as the hull plating absorbs the energy blots as the Crusade fires phasers and torpedoes as the Murakami flies over the Crusade. On the bridge sparks erupt and red lights flash as Bryant looks at her console. Shields down to 68% Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her console. Captain Lochley looks at Daniel. Mr. Mitchell evasive pattern beta 4 Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. Sparks erupts from the ceiling again. Sharise power the main cannon and prepare to fire Captain Lochley says as she's hanging onto the chair's armrests as the ship takes several more hits. Bryant inputs commands into the console. Main cannon powering up and locking on target Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her. Captain Lochley looks at the viewer. FIRE! Captain Lochley says as she looks at her. She presses the button. The main cannon powers up and fires a huge energy beam that punches a hole through the Murakami causing it to flip. On the Murakami sparks erupt and coolant vents as the lights flash and power goes down as Weir and Typhuss are thrown around their cell as she looks at him. What the hell was that? Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The Crusade fired their cannon, let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. The force field reactivates as the back up power activates and they hear the damage reports and Commander Nelson's voice over the com. Hull breaches on decks 12-18 main power is down auxiliary power is online, helm evasive maneuvers bring us around for another pass target their power grid on decks 15-17 junctions 45 and 56 Commander Nelson says over the com. Typhuss looks at her. Son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. Then Typhuss removes his combadge and reconfigures a chip to emit a nadion pulse to disable the force field and the field goes down as they walk out and head to the bridge to stop Commander Nelson from destroying the now disabled Crusade due to the power recharge time from firing the cannon when they see several bounty hunter vessels drop out of FTL. Oh that's not good Nelson must of called for back up Elizabeth says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Its not good at all says Typhuss as he looks at Weir.